


I Loved and I Lost You

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, don't hurt me, hehe, it's just sad klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Klance</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Loved and I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zizzani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizzani/gifts).



There were two things in the universe that Keith was sure of.

One, Lance was an annoying piece of shit. Two, Keith would not survive losing him.

Both were at the forefront of his mind as he realized what was happening.

Because _of course_ Lance the idiot would sneak onto an enemy ship. And _of course_ he would get into a fight. And _of fucking course_ he would get himself run through with an enemy’s spear.

Keith found a trail of blood down the hallway and gripped his sword tightly, walking as quietly as he could. He was cursing Lance internally, wishing he’d never pointed out the suspicious-looking ship at the edge of the port. Lance of course wanted to check it out.

The trail of blood turned the corner and Keith turned the corner with it, immediately wishing he hadn’t.

Lance was lying on the floor, a spear through his chest. Blood stained his clothes and he was weakly gripping the spear’s shaft. The person that speared him was nowhere to be found. All the breath left Keith’s body in a rush and he dove to the ground next to Lance, reaching shakily for the blue paladin’s hand.

“Oh my God, Lance,” he gasped, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He tried to examine the wound the spear had left.

“Hey,” Lance said, smiling only a little. “At least the guy warned me he was gonna make me into a shish-kebab.”

Keith laughed a little, the sound broken and frail, as tears forced their way out of his eyes. A healing pod couldn’t fix the damage that had been done. He couldn’t save Lance, no matter what he did.

“I’m sorry,” Keith sobbed. Lance reached up to set a hand on his face.

“It’s okay,” he said, stroking his thumb across Keith’s cheek. “I’m going to be okay.”

Keith raised his eyes to meet Lance’s and Lance offered him a smile. A second later he was coughing blood, rolling onto his side. Panic laced Keith’s veins and he pulled Lance into his lap, fingers fluttering over the spear in Lance’s chest. He leaned down to kiss Lance, wanting to do it at least once before the inevitable.

“About fucking time,” Lance coughed when Keith pulled away, earning a scowl from the red paladin. “Been waiting for you to kiss me forever.”

They sat in silence for a while longer, Lance’s head resting in Keith’s lap. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, watching the beautiful brown skin of Lance’s face grow paler. Their comms had been down since they got on the ship (Keith expected an EMP of some kind), so there was little hope of rescue any time soon. Blood was pooling on the floor, staining both boys’ armor red.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance said, coughing a little more. Keith wiped the blood off Lance’s face.

“What is it?”

“I think I love you.”

Keith let out a half-laugh, half-sob.

“I think I love you too.”

“Good.” Blood dribbled out of the corner of Lance’s mouth. “Unrequited love sucks ass.”

He stopped moving.

Keith couldn’t even find it in himself to cry. He pulled Lance’s body closer, holding on as tight as he could as if it would keep him from falling apart. He buried his face in Lance’s neck, wishing that he could’ve saved him. This boy, this annoying asshole that had stolen his heart with nothing more than a smirk. He couldn’t be dead. People like Lance didn’t die.

It felt like hours later to Keith’s mind that Shiro and the others found him.

“Oh God. Keith…”

“He’s dead,” Keith said, fingers digging into Lance’s armor. “He’s gone. There’s nothing we can do.”

“Let’s–” Pidge’s voice broke. “Let’s get his body back to the ship. We need to–”

“We need to find the bastard that killed him,” Keith said, looking up from Lance. “And we need to return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this
> 
>  
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr I'm katswatermelon there


End file.
